Skeleton King
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Fighter |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 65 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 25 , 5 Regular attacks do cleave damage (target plus 2 adjacent hexes) |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 4 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -5 -15 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Cleave of Kings, Sound Blast, Music of Madness, Battle March, Terrifying Sound |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Legendary Hero, Dead, Skeleton |image=image:SkeletonKing.png |imagewidth = 130}} After the restoration of His rule, King Lich resurrected his old friend the Skeleton King. Unfortunately the poor sot had laid dead for too long, and it appeared that he was no longer able to speak. King Lich, with a pain in his ribcage, volunteered to take command overall skeletons for his poor dumb friend, and offer the Skeleton King the honorary title of the First Lord of the court. Naturally, the Skeleton King was unable to refuse such a generous offer. From "Necrarium Tomeus" by Necromaster Barbaross the Deceased) Unit Details Fighter Lord Artifact Slots 1 Melee Weapon, 1 Armor, 1 Magic Item Abilities 25px Cleave of Kings: *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 36.3 *Area of effect: target and 2 adjacent hexes *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *Inflicts Melee damage to all units in range. 25px Sound Blast: *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 32.5 *Bane: Contusion *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *Inflicts Melee damage and decreases the target's resistance to Melee and Ranged damage. 25px Music of Madness: *Available at: Level 11 *Blessing: Berserk **Unit Power: +10%. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 5 *Area of effect: all hexes around the attacker *Cooldown: 5 *Applies to a friendly target. Increases Attack power of all friendly undead units in the vicinity of the target. 25px Battle March: *Available at: Level 12 *Blessing: Marching **Movement points: +1. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 5 *Area of effect: all hexes around the attacker *Cooldown: 5 *Applies to a friendly target. Increases Movement points of all friendly undead units in the vicinity of the target. 25px Terrifying Sound: *Available at: Level 15 *Base Damage: 36.3 *Bane: Stun *Cooldown: 5 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *Inflicts Melee damage to one unit and stuns it. Base Perks *Legendary Hero: Immune to banes. Resistance: +35 Death Magic, +35 Life Magic, +35 Elemental Magic, +35 Spirit Magic. Exp in turn +2. Damage +20% Spirit Magic *Dead: Immune Death Magic. Resistance: -25 Life Magic. Cannot be healed by life magic *Skeleton: Resistance: +75 Missile Unique Perks *Level 3: **Strength of Dead: Unit Power: +20% **Death's Protection: Resistance: +30 Elemental Magic *Level 13: **Aura of Death: Resistance: +20 Life Magic. Effect is applied to all neighboring friendly units. Resistances Category:Lords Category:Legendary Category:Fighter Units